Giyuu Tomioka
|-|Base= |-|Demon Slayer Mark= Summary Giyuu Tomioka (冨とみ岡おか 義ぎ勇ゆう Tomioka Giyū) is a Demon Slayer and the Water Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, at most 8-B with Demon Slayer Mark Name: Giyuu Tomioka Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Perception Manipulation (Breath users can create seemingly elemental effects), Martial Arts, Pressure Points, Body Control and Regeneration (Low. With breathing, one can stop hemorrhages), Power Nullification (With Lull, all attacks turn to nothing within his space), Absorption (Nichirin Blades absorb sunlight), Statistics Amplification (With Dragon of Change, each attack grows stronger. Breaths increase the strength of humans to match Demons), Regeneration Negation (High-Mid), Analytical Prediction (Sensed what technique Tanjirou was going to use by his slightest movement), and Rage Power (Matched Akaza whilst angry) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Demon Slayer Corps Garbs protect against fire, water and cold), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Withstood Rui’s aura. His aura was implied to be similar to Shinobu’s, which caused intense shuddering and lack of air. Also is resistant to Muzan's aura that made Akaza bleed and paralyzed him in fear), Air Manipulation and Confusion (Should take the same training as Tanjirou as he's also Sakonji's Urokodaki's student and Tanjirou trained in a mountain with little air for a year, and survived in a bog, despite the confusion and dizziness he must have experienced) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Comparable to Base Sanemi in a sparring. Parried an attack and somewhat kept up with Akaza), at most City Block level+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Should be comparable to Marked Sanemi. Parried casual attacks from Muzan alongside Gyomei, Sanemi, and Obanai) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Zenitsu, who could do this), higher with Demon Slayer Mark Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (Comparable to Post-Pillar Tanjirou, who could push rock that large) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, at most City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark Durability: At least Building level (Survived a kick combo from Akaza), at most City Block Class+ with Demon Slayer Mark (Survived Akaza's end style) Stamina: Very high. Comparable to Tanjirou, who could fight for a week with barely enough human necessities. Likely took Urokodaki's training, which involved training in a mountain with low air, and constant traps. Fought Akaza despite being heavily injured for some time, only passing out from exhaustion after he was dead. Ran anyway from Tanjirou for three days. Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: A katana, Demon Slayer Garb *'Optional Equipment:' Rope Intelligence: Above average (Created his own Form within the Breath of Water Style) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * First Style: Water Surface Slice (壱いちノ型かた 水みな面も斬ぎり Ichi no kata: Minamo giri): A single concentrated slash * Second Style: Water Wheel (弐にノ型かた 水みず車ぐるま Ni no kata: Mizu guruma): Giyu jumps and spins his body while slashing. * Third Style: Dance of the Rapid Current (参さんノ型かた 流りゅう流りゅう舞まい San no kata: Ryūryū mai): Giyu swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. * Fourth Style: Striking Tide (肆しノ型かた 打うち潮しお Shi no kata: Uchishio): The swordsman makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide. * Fifth Style: The Merciful Rain of a Dry Day (伍ごノ型かた 干かん天てんの慈じ雨う Go no kata: Kanten no jiu): A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. * Sixth Style: Twisting Whirpool (陸ろくノ型かた ねじれ渦うず Roku no kata: Nejire uzu): Giyu fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. * Seventh Style: Piercing Rain Drop: A swift and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. * Eight Style: Waterfall Jar (捌はちノ型かた 滝たき壷つぼ Hachi no kata: Takitsubo): Giyu cuts the target vertically. * Ninth Style: Water Splash (玖くノ型かた 水すい流りゅう飛沫しぶき Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki): Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. * Tenth Style: The Dragon of Change: A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. * Eleventh Style: Lull (拾じゅう壱いちノ型かた 凪なぎ Jū Ichi no kata: Nagi): A technique that was created by Giyu himself. He engages a skill that disables and nullifies incoming attacks. However, its effectiveness is limited as fast, and numerous attacks can break through. Others Notable Victories: Korone (Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou) Korone's Profile (Speed equalized, Base Giyu (No Demon Slayer Mark) and Act 8 Korone used, 10 meters apart) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Rage Users Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Tier 8 Category:Pillars